devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enemies in Devil May Cry
Fatality Sin Scythe *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "These evil spirits are dependent on the masks they wear. They have scythes instead of scissors." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "Like the Sin Scissors, they are dependent on their masks. They cannot exist without them." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "Their capes are nothing more than illusions created by the evil spirits. All physical attacks are useless and easily blocked." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "The large spinning attack with the scythe is an expression of the Sin’s hatred and anger." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "You have to be quick on your feet to evade the returning scythes of the boomerang scythes attacks." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "The umbrella-like shape that appears is the nucleus that gathers evil spirits and converts them into their own energy. When this occurs they become ever more fierce." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "They'll stab the scythes and immobilize their prey to steal their souls. Wiggle the Left Analog Stick to free yourself from death." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "The attack executed after they circle around is deadly. Watch them closely, and if they start moving in circles, do your best to avoid being hit." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "If you succeed in deflecting the scythes, you'll be able to create an opening for attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "The scythes that fly at you can be deflected with your guns if you become a Devil Hunter." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scythe: "Guns are very effective against these evil spirits since they’ve only fought with ancient knights who only used swords. Use your guns to blast them out of the air." *??? Shadow *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "It has evil spells covering its body, thus allowing it to deflect all sword attacks. It's an evil spirit that takes form from its own shadows. But they can also take on other forms by changing the spells on its body." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "In its shadow form, all sword attacks are deflected. This is because it remembers the weapons from its fights with the ancient knights. However, firearms seem to be an exception." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "It releases magical powers instantaneously in order to deflect certain attacks. At the same time, the magical powers are shot toward its enemy. It is very difficult to avoid being hit with this attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "When you damage its surface to a certain point, it will come to a point when it can't deflect the attacks anymore, showing its true form. This is when it is most vulnerable." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "The true form is the core of its evil powers. Firearms will not work against this core." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "Its spinning attack is very accurate. Watch out for it when it jumps high into the air." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "The shadow transforms into a narrow spear like weapon, thrusting it toward its enemy. The spear is hard enough for the player to even stand on top of it. If you succeed in standing on top of it, there is a brief moment when the shadow cannot move. This is when you can blast all the lead you have!" *??? Beelzebub *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Beelzebub: "This evil spirit inhabits the body of a fly. Their hideousness is not too difficult to imagine from its appearance and movements." *??? *??? *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Beelzebub: "The green Beelzebubs eat the dead, absorb their evil powers, and become even stronger. After absorbing, they gain more agility and thus are more dangerous." *??? *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Beelzebub: "When it is hit and on its back, this is when it’s most vulnerable. Blast it with an aerial attack. Also, watch out for the poison it spurts out." Nobody *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "Their level of intelligence is low. Hence, their kind wasn’t given a name. But their skill to survive is a force to be reckoned with. After all, they have survived the extreme world of survival of the fittest." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "The strange dance that they do somehow skews the dimension and takes away your magical powers (Devil Gauges). There is no real way to prevent this. When you encounter these evil spirits, you must not rely on your magical powers." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "When you destroy the mysterious mask they wear, they will increase their body size along with their strengths. You as a Devil Hunter will have to decide which size of Nobodies you should eliminate first." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "Their ultra-high metabolism causes them to drop decomposed products of their bodies that appear like eyeballs. These eyeballs will explode, spurting the toxins that it encases." *??? *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "Be careful of their giant arm that grows from their back. If you are not careful, they’ll grab you with the giant arm and hurt you badly." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "Their jump kick attack is so fierce, if you’re hit, you’ll fly back quite a distance. Especially be careful when they charge and dodge your attack. Do your best to avoid being hit with this jump kick." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "When they die, they explode into pieces. Since the Nobody’s body is a living toxin, stay away from them even when they are dying. If you don’t keep your distance, their toxic flesh will hit and damage you." Reflist